


Cocky Little Fellow

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: At Muggle University Hermione receives an unusual visitor.





	Cocky Little Fellow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Cocky Little Fellow.  
By alloy

He strutted.

That was the only way to describe it.

The dog had appeared after lunch. Following Hermione and her fellow students back to their dormitory.

There were sleek muscles under his brown and white fur as he strutted. 

“A show off!“ Hermione thought. 

Pets weren’t allowed in the dorm, but no one had claimed the Jack Russell Terrier and no one tried to remove him.

Some girls did have to shoo him out of the showers before he eventually settled near Hermione by the fireplace.

Hermione smiled. He reminded her of someone, someone from a lifetime ago.

His note delivered by Pig had read. “You’ll see me where you least expect me.” 

Hermione wasn’t sure what it meant. Ron was not usually given to riddles.

The Jack Russell had edged closer and Hermione felt a wetness on her knee as he edged his nose under her skirt.

“Naughty.” She murmured and gently pushed him away.

The dog seemed to misinterpret her words and instead jumped on to her lap resting his head against her chest, and stared at her with big blue eyes.

“NO!”

Hermione grabbed the dog by the scruff of its neck. 

She released it in her room, only smack it smartly on the nose with a rolled up newspaper.

“That’s for trying to sneak into the showers.”

The dog whined and then abruptly began to transform.

The man’s body was hard, freckled and the scars were as she remembered.

He still took her breath away.

“How did you know?” Ron asked gathering her into his arms.

“Your eyes.” Hermione said. “Your animal magnetism.”

“Yes about that….” Ron said

“Cocky little fellow….”


End file.
